


Passenger Seat

by knockoutqueenoftheunderworld



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Game 22: Trail of the Twister, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld/pseuds/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld
Summary: Frosty leaned in, hesitant.
Relationships: Chase Relerford/Frosty Harlow
Kudos: 4





	Passenger Seat

Chase tapped his fingers on the beat-to-hell steering wheel, humming along to the twangy song that filled the space between them. Frosty’s eyes couldn’t seem to look away; the mole just below Chase’s right ear was calling Frosty’s name, the dirt smudged across his nose begging for a gentle touch.

Instead of following his clamoring heart, Frosty cranked up the radio, his gaze flitting back to the driver’s seat.

Chase’s absent smile hadn’t moved an inch. 

Frosty lowered the window a crack, beckoning moos and rattling motors filling his ears. Chase cast him a sidelong glance, smirk pulling up a bit. Frosty looked away, at the rural landscape and the windmills and the cows and the rust buckets passing by on the left.

Chase turned into the lot and put the truck in park. 

Frosty watched as he moved a steady hand over the dash, caressing the dusty surface as gently as one would touch a newborn lamb. 

Frosty couldn’t move, the sunlight drawing his gaze from Chase’s thick, calloused fingers up his muscular arms to the stubble painting his jaw, an all-encompassing sight.

Pa was inside the store. Pa could most likely see them out the window.

Frosty leaned in, hesitant, unable to stop himself. Chase’s blue eyes followed his movement, that damned smile never budging, like he knew what was running through Frosty’s head. 

Like he was thinking the same thing.

So Frosty pushed his nerves and body forward, over the gear shift and the console, through Debbie’s lectures on non-fraternization, across the quiet nights of watching  _ RuPaul _ together sitting at the couch, thighs inches away from each other.

The rush in Frosty’s heart was like the eye of a storm, calm amidst the chaos. He’d made it, so close that they were sharing air. He could finally,  _ finally  _ feel the exhale of Chase’s breath on his lips.

“Hey now,” Chase murmured.

Frosty looked at him; Chase’s pale face, inches away, flushed red. His eyes crinkled at the corners.

Frosty kissed him.

He’d been afraid Chase was straight, or worse, closeted, but as he moved his lips against Frosty’s there was not an ounce of hesitation to be found.

Frosty’s hands found Chase’s shoulders; Chase tilted toward him.

Here and now was all that matteredㅡthe explanations would come later.

And Frosty couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for like 2 years. It's time to release it into the wild.  
>  I have a tumblr


End file.
